Summer in Thundertree
The village was reestablished and beginning to grow, but a dark deed in the death of Kele Wednesday cast a pall over progress, culminating in a grotesque discovery in the caves under the cemetery. With Sabaté dealt with, people looked for hope in the bright summer on the horizon. Week 14 * A band of orc marauders came and tried to take over the town; the militia was able to drive them off but the orcs have taken over the ruined tower to the north which held the food stores making food a scarcity. * A four-week project was started to build a trebuchet to help take back the tower from the orcs. Week 15 * The molerats still threaten safety in Thundertree. As time has gone on, they have become increasingly brave and violent, culminating when Euwart Farnham, Acolyte of Kord, was attacked and killed. * A half-dozen villagers, up in arms about the desecration of corpses by Sabaté, band together to destroy the caves under the cemetery (2-week project). * +1 Contempt as Seiveril mourns his acolyte, Euwart. +1 Contempt as some in town would prefer to use the caves for food storage or mining. Week 16 * Some refugees from Amn appear in the area and are treated as questionable and threatening. They're coming into the town to shop, some townsfolk stop at dirty looks, while others refuse service. They have no money or resources. * Ick starts a project to open a potion and tea shop beside the wizard tower. He plans to recruit the Amnish to help run it and Tasha will help make the potions. Ick's 'Lixers. Week 17 * Project Completed: Caesar Sedgewright, a military engineer from Neverwinter, arrived in town and whipped the trebuchet project into shape, ending it early. * Project Completed: '''The caves were collapsed using some volatile mixture whipped up by Tasha. Purple smoke is now pouring out of the holes near the graves. Only one dude was killed, not bad! * The wall nearly complete, a '''project begins to build watch battlements for the inside of the city walls which would include stairs and platforms around the three main gates. * '-1 Contempt' as folks are starting to feel safer. Week 18 * Øh suddenly leaves Thundertree. * Project Completed: The wall is completed, straight sharpened tree trunks now circle the community, creating a formidable defense. Three gates, to the north, east, and west, are guarded by militia. * Project Completed: Ick's potion and tea shop opens but he can't keep any of his Amnish employees from quitting. Because magic is outlawed in Amn, once the workers fully understood the store's wares, they quit. This probably took a while longer than normal because of the language barrier and how weird Ick is. * Ignis of the Fires Below begins a project to recruit members to his church. * +2 Contempt as Seiveril and others of "traditional" faith are angry about Ignis recruiting. Week 19 * The orc marauders have had control of the tower for too long. The town in full force begins preparing to lay siege and take it back. D.I.Ø.S. will lead the militia with the trebuchet. Ick shlepped off to Neverwinter to get materials to reforge Smashmouth the Shield Guardian. Preparations are estimated to take five weeks total. * A discussion is held on how best to siege the tower. Those that have gone hungry want to preserve all chances of regaining the food. Some say killing the orcs are most important, and simply destroying the tower might be the easiest way. One old kook suggests making the trebuchet invisible. "You magicers can magic something up like that, right?" Aquinas cautioned against destroying the tower but agreed all the orcs should be killed. He suggested using the trebuchet as a last resort. Week 20 * Destroying the tunnels have caused pollution in the river. The largest source of fresh water has gross decaying corpse material in it. Potable water becomes a scarcity. * Project Completed: Battlements on the outer walls are completed. There are now equally spaced watch positions on the perimeter of the village, doubly fortified at each of the three main gates. Defense becomes an abundance. * A 4-week project is started to build livestock fences, catch and begin breeding to help with the lack of food. * +1 Contempt as we realized many villagers have been surviving solely on molerat meat for months. Week 21 * An abundance of quality weapons and arrows are found in Øh's abandoned shack. Seiveril believes this is a boon from Kord, that he bestowed an armory upon Thundertree. * Ick starts a project to open a fortune teller shop, to the benefit of no one. Week 22 * Yngvar has fallen ill, he is found comatose in his cabin. Seiveril is brought to heal him but is unable. Communing with Kord, he discovered that there is something in the area that has laid a curse upon him. Many in the town are taken off their projects to help investigate the source of this curse. (Projects don't advance). * A mysterious swirling portal is discovered in Yngvar's cellar by Seiveril. Week 23 * Before all of the weapons from Øh's shack could be distributed, several Amnish refugees helped themselves. In a desperate act of protest, they've taken over the silver mining operations in hopes of bartering food for their people. They refuse to let any mining continue until they are taken in by the village. * Project Completed: Siege of the Orc Tower. * Project Completed: Ignis recruits five members to his cult. Some of the more fire and brimstoney members of the community have taken to his message of fire and brimstone. * Seiveril starts a 3-week project to host summer games to try and lift people's spirits. * +1 Contempt as the hungry are pissed that energy is being devoted to playing games. Week 24 * Summer is fleeting, and time flies. (Summer Ends). * A 3-week project is started to clean up the river using an animate dead spell and tardigrades. * Vandra Hillborn, scholar & leader of a dwarven expedition seeking Gauntlgrym arrives with tales of their exploits to discover the ancient city; they found a massive room with water elementals gushing their geysers into a pit. Fearing for their safety, they got the heck outta there. They plan to go back but needed to resupply and possibly seek help. * After being forced to make a terrible choice in the wilderness, Øh returns to Thundertree Downtime Dex: 9 weeks * Dex finished his Wand of Detect Magic to help look for his rod shards Ick: 8 weeks * Ick managed his businesses and earned a bit of gold * Searching the tower attics, Ick catches his reflection in a rare item indeed; a mirror! He realizes not only that his hair has gone stark white, but it's also long and wild, down the side of his face. He smiles, trying on his "new" look, and realizes his teeth are also longer and...pointy!? * Ick took a trip to Neverwinter for supplies to reforge Smashmouth and also purchased some magic items. The arcane trade is fraught with danger though, and unbeknownst to Ick, rumors have spread to the party's enemies that his purchases are artifacts of evil. Øh: 5 weeks * After spending several weeks competing and gambling in the fighting pits, Øh missed 3 days of his belladonna doses that helped control his lycanthropy. The last day of fighting, he lost control and transformed into a werewolf. * Thankfully, no one was killed but he felt the need to flee the town or else risk hurting someone. * He visited the Temple of Kord to see Seiveril before he left and spent some time in service, earning one (1) favor from the temple. * Øh leaves the village, heading northeast into Neverwinter Wood. Seiveril: 9 weeks * Seiveril has now grown his staff and congregation. He has around two dozen followers and a few acolytes that help him tend day to day matters. * He arm wrestled the dwarven explorer, Wulfgar Browniefriend, and got his holy ass handed to him, losing 100gp. * He opened a fighting pit, earning 105gp in donations from others betting, and 50gp competing himself. * He visited the Amnish refugees and attempted to carouse to gain more followers. His low charisma caused him to accidentally insult a man and his son, Jebidiah and Hans Yoder. They are now hostile towards Seiveril. What could he have said? * When Yngvar fell ill, Seiveril was the first by his side. He heard Yngvar's thoughts, "I see fire, roiling flames surrounding a creature as old as Toril herself." And then, a flash. Seiveril has a vision of a massive primordial creature rising up thru the volcano to the surface. Fire and lava spit forth into the sky, raining down on all of Faerûn, destroying the world. Seiveril's mind burns as he is psychically injured from this vision. Category:Seasons Category:The Quiet Year